Mechanical love
by PawsLover
Summary: 9S and 2B have yet again found themselves inside another abnormal cave. Now, finding their sole purpose of existence, 2B realises that it is much more than what she had expected and Nines couldn't feel happier about that. T because 2B is very much hot. [OC/2B]
1. A purpose

_Hallo! Wanted to make some little thingies clear before we start this new idea of mine:_

 _This takes place after THE FIRST ENDING, which I liked the most, but with some other differences. Like 2B and 9S relationship, they're just friends here. Nothing more._

 _Also, anything I make a mistake on is probably because I've only got the first 3 endings and nothing more (Playing as 9S gets bloody annoying as time goes by) but still I do not mind feedback of any kind. I love 2B so much, and I also appreciate nice bums, so here we go._

* * *

It's been exactly 3 weeks, 4 days and 12 hours since Eve's and Adam's disaster and 9S couldn't feel more exhausted than a old vending machine.

Sure, he was glad he gets to spend quality time with, what he would like to call, friend, 2B. And he also was extremely happy as of late, because she recently called him, by "accident" _Nine_ s, and this time she admitted she didn't hate the nickname.

But, he was irritated for something different, and something he wasn't supposed to hate in the slightest. And of course, that was the jobs he got from the resistance new camp (which was currently being constructed by 2B, him and some other androids) that literally abused his little body to its far more than average limits.

And, obviously, everything was behind Yorha's back, because those strict rocks, as he recently started calling them with 2B (not counting their amazing amateur operator 60), wouldn't care less about them, and just care about the extermination of the machine race.

He knows he shouldn't be mad at this, and he knows he isn't probably doing nothing compared to what 2B usually carries, but still, he does. Why? Because he can. Why? Because he likes seeing 2B cute, little frowned face.

And today, it was no different.

"Can you, please, explain to me, why we, Yorha soldiers, modified androids made to save the mankind, are looking for a simple oasis in the middle of _nothing?"_ 9S asked for what seemed like the 100th time those two hours of search they've been through

"9S, if you ask that to me one more time I'll have to call Bunker, and tell them to retrieve you for system malfunction" She said as she held her skirt tight with her hands to hold the desire to kill him in that single instant.

"Woah, woah, chill out, 2B, it was just curiosity! Nothing else" She huffed cutely as she spotted what seemed to be a little cave, "Hey, it's getting late, why don't we go to that cave over there and wait? We won't be able to see anything in the night, and it's also dangerous, so let's take no risk and go rest for a bit, 2B" She shook her head quietly.

"...no, the faster we finish with this mission, the better" _Ah!_

 _So she was hating this missions as well!_

"Well, then you go call me whenever you find yourself lost in this desert, I'll go rest for a bit" She turned to face him shocked, with her tin, pinkish lips parted making an awestruck 'O' as he walked towards the cave, ignoring her. Her, and her complains.

Of course, she followed him suit, because there's no way she's going alone in the darkness with hopes of finding anything else than nothing in the vast, lifeless, full of enemy machines, desert.

And so, they both made their way to what seemed to be a simple cave.

* * *

"Hey, 9S?" Her soft voice ringed on his ears as they both walked deeper into the cave, and her lips curved a little when she received a hum in response, "Is there supposed to be AC inside a cave?" She wondered as she turned on the POD Flashlight, blinding them for a second.

"N-No, what do you mean, 2...B…" As his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he could figure out what looked like a metallic wall, with a metallic door, that leaded to a place with probably a cold AC, "What the hell...POD scan the place, tell if there's anything dangerous inside"

 _Affirmative: Scanner tells that there's a non-aggressive life form inside, the individual is calm and unaware of your presence._

"What should we do, 9S?" She asked her smarter companion, to which he just nodded and hummed in response.

"Well, if POD said that it isn't hostile…"

2B heard two knocks on the door, and almost immediately smacked 9S head.

"Idiot!" She whispered loudly, "Are you out of your fucking mi-!" She went absolutely silent when they both heard steps getting closer to them from the other side of the door.

"Who's there?" A male voice was heard from the other side, full of curiosity and zero fear, "Oh, well if you found this place then perhaps you need some help..," The guy deduced and both 9S and 2B took a step back when they saw the door slowly opening, 2B silently, secretly enjoying the cold air that escaped from the room.

It was a male. A boy, to be precise. They wouldn't know. He wasn't using a blindfold, so he surely wasn't associated with Yorha. 2B could find something extrange in his blue eyes, as if they were alive, not like hers, not like 9S's. His hair was dark, and spiky. It seemed to be smooth and wild. His skin golden, not white nor black, just brownish, but not much. He wasn't tall, and he absolutely wasn't intimidating unlike the other random humanoids they've encountered in the pass.

"'Sup" He greeted them both with a grin as they stared at him, "There somethin' on my face?" He questioned as 2B kept scanning him with her eyes.

"What are you?" She concluded roughly, preparing herself for a fight whilst 9S just blinked in surprise, with his own POT not finding any information about the individual.

The guy blinked in confusion, his head cocked a little to the side in a rather cute way, in 2B's opinion.

"What do you mean 'what am I'? I'm a person, obviously" He said as a matter of fact, "Who ARE you two? And would you please come inside before I lose this nice, coldness of mine?" He pleaded as he stepped to the side, waiting for them to enter.

They didn't.

"You are a _person?_ " 9S asked with confusement filling his voice, "An android, perhaps?" The guy scoffed.

"Android? Nah, can't you see these scars?" He pointed to his left arm which had some marks and scars on it, "Actually, I think I've got a cut somewhere…" He turned around and lifted the gray tank top he had on, letting them see his back with a large cut that was slightly bleeding, "Gotta get it healed before it gets infected" Blood? Like the new machines?

But those machines didn't have any scars. They were meant to be perfect, they were meant to be precise and beautiful.

"Then what're you, if not an android nor a machine?" He snickered and showed 2B a smirk.

"You're gonna have to guess that, ma'am" 9S ordered a diagnosis as 2B asked for permission to examination the little cut the guy has, to which he only shrugged and lifted his tank top again.

 _It's actually blood,_ She thought as she removed one glove off her hand and tried passing it through the cut slowly and carefully, trying her best not to hurt him more. _He's warm…_

"9S…" Her companion hummed in response, "He…he's warm…" Androids weren't warm, but she could feel his temperature, it was higher than the whole place and it felt good.

 _Affirmative, as a life form, the individual can, and will emanate heat from the inside._

"So...he's not an android?"

 _Negative, no signals of black box nor inner core have been found inside of the individual, instead, there are organs_.

"Yeah, well, organs help me, y'know, live and all that" The guy commented as he walked outside with them and closed the door, "And, I'm not "individual", my name is Dan, thank you very much" He frowned at the POD and he turned his gaze to 2B, "I know perhaps this will sound kinda weird after the human apocalypse and all that virus and the Gerajts, but, uh…" The two Yorha Warriors stared with their eyes widening every single millisecond that passed, "I'm a human" The guy said, "Perhaps the last human on earth, I don't know" He sighed with a bit of sadness in his voice, "Hopefully not" He smiled at the two androids who watched him in awe, deducing that never in their lives have they ever seen an actual human, even when they did everything they could to help make the world a better place for them to return to.

"A-A human...you're a human?" 9S asked and laughed nervously when the guy nodded, "An actual, living human?" He nodded again, and 9S couldn't do nothing else than getting close and extend a hand to touch him, although he stopped midways, "M-May I?" Dan chuckled and nodded without much care, letting them both touch him as much as they want.

They could sense the blood running through his veins, feel his heartbeat. They could even see his pupils expanding and getting smaller when their flashlights pointed at him.

"W-Why are you not at the moon, with the others?" Nines asked as he separated from Dan, smiling a bit when she found out 2B wasn't done touching him just yet.

Of course, her desire to meet humanity was always much bigger than his, he was always more into learning the machines actual behaviour.

"I wouldn't know, really. I mean, sure my ancestors perhaps weren't affected by the virus and survived the alien attack, but I'm just here because I was born here, about 19 years ago" His cheeks got reddish when 2B's hands ran through his lips, softly pressing them with her thin fingers, "Enjoying yourself there?" He asked with amusement in his voice, and 9S cracked a smile when she stuttered, blushed and stepped back after realising she's been touching the human for quite a while now.

"I-uh...I apologise" She said with her face flushed and her eyebrows cutely frowned.

"It's fine, I guess. Don't mind a lovely lady touching me any ways" She blushed again and 9S almost had to mock her with the typical _No emotions allowed_.

But he didn't, obviously. Because it took him a hundred and more hours, _and_ finding a living human to actually make her open up a bit, and he wouldn't waste this chance for nothing in the world.

"Well, putting the lil' chatter to the side, who might you be? You're androids, I assume? Do you have any names or…?" Nines nodded eagerly and stood straight next to 2B.

"Not just _androids,_ Mr. Dan" She said politely, "We are Yorha soldier, made by the humans in the moon in order to protect and save mankind, our mission is to eradicate any hostile entity against humans and the such" She said with her voice prideful and honorific, standing next to her companion 9S, showing the sole purpose of their existence.

The guy smiled and sighed after a second of assimilating everything 2B said.

"That's nice and all, but, I asked for who you were, not, uh...who made you" Nines liked the guy every time more and more.

"My model is 9S, so you could call me that, although nowadays I like it when they call me _Nines_ instead" Dan nodded and shifted his gaze, "Oh, and this is model 2B, and...she goes by 2B, heh" Dan nodded and waved her a hello, which she replied with a polite nod, "My model is made for scouting, hacking and supporting, but somehow I ended up pairing with Model 2B, made specifically for attack and close-ranged battles"

"Woah, you make it sound like you're but mere tools" Dan complained while shaking his head in denial, "Come on, let's go inside, it's getting late, and I don't want any idiotic machines tonight, I've dealt with too many already" The Yorha androids nodded and this time, they stepped inside the little hand made hole, with some advanced technology and the whole place full of metal, like an underground base. ( _Like Fallout 4 shelters)_

"I'd have to say, Mr. Dan, that we _are_ tools, made with the sole purpose of helping you and mankind repopulate earth" He laughed as he guided them to what seemed like a little living room.

"You're telling me that you don't have emotions, then? No self-respect?" She remain silent.

"Emotions are prohibited" She said with a quiet voice.

"Then why did you blush arm stuttered a few minutes ago?" She scolded herself.

"That was...my mistake, it won't happen again" He chuckled and stared at her, looking directly to her blindfold.

"What is that thing you were on your face?" Dan asked and 9S coughed to receive attention.

"That's a tactical visor we use, to see our own life, settings, sounds waves, and more" The guy blinked in confusion and walked close to 2B, with her instantly taking one away from him.

"Heh, and you said you didn't have emotions" She opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she felt his hands on her face, "A tactical visor, but it's so soft and thin, how does it works like a visor? How can you see with them" 9S smiled at 2B flustered face yet again.

"Why don't you try it yourself?" He offered with a smirk, and Dan awed with happiness.

"Can I?" He asked 2B as he placed his hands on the back of her head.

"No" She replied coldly.

He took the blindfold off her anyway.

"Hey! Give that back!" She said, not liking the way her blue eyes felt so exposed without her visor.

"Wooo- you were right, I can see many thing now…" He looked around the place, "Why are you both on 15C? You guys never get cold? Hot?" 9S shook his head, and Dan turned to see him, "It has movement alerts as well?" Nines nodded with a smile, "Awesome, and it doesn't bother my natural sight either…" He sniffed into the air, "It also smells so nice, like vanilla and cinnamon" 2B looked away and Nines laughed warmly at her.

"That would be 2B's perfume" She nodded as she slowly tried to get closer to Dan in an attempt to get her visor back.

She tried reaching a hand to his face, but his own hand stopped her, and pulled her closer.

"Wait a second, there…" He took the visor off, but didn't give it to her, "Woah, your eyes…" He grinned, "They're really beautiful!" She blushed as she pushed him away and placed her visor on again.

"I-uhm...thank you" He grinned and sighed as he walked towards another door, "W-Where are you-"

"I'll go find some bandages and alcohol to heal me, perhaps you could give me a hand with that?"

"Ah...yes, we will aid you as much as we can" Dan grinned to her one last time before going inside other room, leaving Nines and 2B all by themselves.

They stayed there, quietly.

2B let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

Nines laughed at her and then sat down at the sofa.

"So, 2B?" She hummed in response at Nines, "Any idea on how to heal a human?"

She coughed and quickly used her POD to give her some manuals with instructions.

Nines laughed again.

 _Seems like a new adventure awaited them…_

"Nines, what in the world is a kidney?"

 _And a funny one, at that._

 **Well, that was the first episode. Hopefully I didn't make any horrible mistakes, although I am still terribly confused about the actual story of Nier and where the humans are. But I do know what's up (kinda) and that there are some humans that survived and know lived in the moon, I think.**

 **Cheers.**


	2. An annoying purpose

_**Welp, I see I made some mistakes according to my boi xxOblivionxx and MrWolfDog, BUT I read some other stuff, about this and that and the name of that theory is:**_ _ **How Humanity Survives: A New "Original Gestalt" or something like that. I did not understand every single part of it, but it's ok...hopefully. (Though I do understand that there are none in the moon)**_

 _ **Just like it says in that theory, I do believe that in some part of this humongous world with tons of people, there's got to be someone out there who was able to save themselves from such a calamity. Just like in The Last Of Us, and other games. If not, then what's the point of saving mankind ;D.**_

 _ **Even then, if you do not agree, and still would like to read this story, then please consider this as an AU in which a human survived. Easy, is it not?**_

 _ **One more thing, just to clarify, 2B here**_ **knows** _ **that 9S knows the truth about Yorha, but pretends she doesn't, because he hasn't said anything. He hasn't mentioned, probably because he's learned that if he mentions it, or says anything, then he'll be killed by her hands, and after all this times of the same, 2B is trying her best not to, because she's tired of killing him over and over again, she's hurt and she doesn't want it anymore, so as long as he doesn't mention it, she won't do anything about it either. (I really didn't get this clearly, but I've read about it now, and now I understand, somehow. STILL it's very confusing the fact that 2B is actually 2E but hasn't killed 9S at any times during the game, although I know she's done it before. Therefore this is my theory as for why she hasn't killed him, at least in the first ending. And I haven't seen her killing him in the other endings other than by self destruction, which I don't believe that it actually counts as something)**_

 _ **Thank you. And thanks for the feedback.**_

 _ **Gamergirl101: Thank you!**_

 _ **xxOblivionxx: Thank you for the information. I know it seems impossible so if you'd like then take it as a simple AU.**_

 _ **MrWolfDog: I'm grateful for your review! And thanks for the information, too. More than World Building, it'll be about the adventures one can have, and also perhaps there will be something more deep and serious. It all depends, but I do have some stuff really stucked into my mind, and I think that most of it, is going to be probably AU since I don't know nothing about Nier. But I do love the two characters and the idea itself :D.**_

The idea of helping Dan out and aid him kept 2B's mind busy until he actually returned from what seemed to be a toilet room; holding some bandages and a piece of cloth with his left hand, and a little red kit with a white cross in the middle with his right hand.

"So, uh, I guess you two've never actually healed any other...humans before, correct?" They both nodded slowly, "Good thing it isn't that severe, then" He chuckled as he sat down on the sofa next to 9S, "I just need you to damp _this_ " He lifted the piece of cloth and handed it to 9S, "With _this-_ oh, and don't sniff it, it's got a real hard smell on it" Dan handed the bottle of alcohol to 9S and sighed, "And, finally, just try running it _slowly,_ and _carefully_ through my wound, 'k?" He nodded and prepared himself, taking out his gloves and rolling up his sleeves before pouring some of the liquid onto the cloth, getting it wet pretty quickly.

"I-I think it's ready now…" Dan chuckled and his nervousness and nodded.

"That's alright, just do it. It's not like you're gonna kill the last human in existence by just running some alcohol onto him!" He reassured, but perhaps it had the opposite effect on 9S.

"W-W-Why not having 2B doing it instead!?" He asked anxiously, "I mean, she's a girl...technically, so she can handle this stuff better, can't she?" Dan seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

"Can't really argue with that logic, can I? So...2B?" She nodded without hesitation, taking the responsibility at its fullest without doubting.

"I will, just give me the piece of cloth and get done with this thing" Nines handed her said damped item, and she stepped closer to Dan, taking a careful look at the wound that covered Dan's back before placing the cloth rapidly on one of the edges, gasping in worry when he grimaced in pain for a second, "Did I do something wrong?" She questioned as she lifted the piece of cloth carefully.

"You just went for it a bit too rough. Try again, this time slower, and try running it through the whole wound" She nodded and gulped hard before placing the cloth again. This time Dan just letting a little gasp before going exhaling, "That's it, now just try cleaning the whole wound _softly_ " She nodded and took her time running the price of cloth through every place she considered bloody enough.

Minutes passed with a quiet hum from 2B and Dan's little gasps from here and there until Nines decided to speak.

"So, how'd you get that wound, and all those scars?" The android asked with a smirk, secretly recording 2B fascinated face as she thoroughly attended her first and probably only human.

"Well, this one I got it recently as a dumb mistake. I was searching for some food, and I found some little wild pigs near the city ruins, I thought they were alone, but guess some machines detected me before I realised it, and got me from behind" He chuckled, "They keep getting smarter, really. Before, they would just scream and attack me as they would, but now? Well, this" He pointed at his back with a slightly embarrassed face.

"And you managed to run away, I suppose?" 2B interrupted as she stood straight again, her job long finished, handing Nines the piece of cloth before walking around and taking a sit next to Dan, letting him be in the middle.

"Run away? No way, I just fought them off" They both gasped in surprise.

"I-I don't reckon reading anything about humans being able to fight machines off" 9S commented as he mentally searched for any memories of humans fighting against machines.

"Well, I don't reckon y'all having many information about humans, no?" 9S nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right on that one, so...does that means you're strong?" Dan snickered and stood up to fix up his attire.

"Well, yeah, I guess? It's more about how you dodge those idiotic machines rather than how strong you hit them, after all...although…" He walked around until he reached a large locker with some stickers and smiley faces glued onto it.

He opened it and revealed a small sword, just like the one 2B's model came with, but dark, and reddish **(N: Much like Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach)**

"A sword made to destroy those machines easily" He smiled at them as he closed the locker again, "I don't use it much, prefer just making my way without fighting at all, y'know, don't wanna make a high profile or anything" He snapped his fingers, "Which reminds me! Would you like something to eat…? Or, uh, androids don't eat? Perhaps some water? I've got some of my old man's booze but I don't think it's healthy to drink that stuff" He opened what seemed to be a functioning fridge and took out a cold bottle with a weird name in it.

 _Warning, liquid which that bottles contains is expected to be more than 8000 years old, probably contains toxicity and dangerous chemicals inside of it_.

"Uh, yeah, perhaps this isn't really a good thing to drink" Dan said as he placed it back to its place.

"Wow, your father must've been really old, then" Nines commented as he watched Dan closing the fridge and walking closer to them.

"Well, yeah, not exactly. My dad and mum weren't actually from this...few centuries" He chuckled slightly as he watched 2B and 9S's confused faces, "Look, I don't really understand what he meant, but it had something to do with him, mum and a cryo-something-machine, and woke up 19 or 20 years ago, even though they were from the 2000 and something"

"So they entered into Cryogenic state, for a reason I presume had to be with the virus and war, and they woke up here, randomly?" Dan chuckled at 9S assumptions.

"I wouldn't say randomly, but I don't think I know the answer just yet, Nines" He sighed, "They died some years ago, apparently cryogenic state isn't really healthy for any human, and my dad left me with nothing more than just a sword, knowledge about mathematics, mechanic and biology, and this base...and you could say the same about mom" Nines and 2B nodded understandably, although Nines had some other doubts in hand.

He didn't mention the moon. He didn't mention the _humans_ there, again. And 9S was very grateful for that…

"Why not just try and communicate with those that live in the moon?" 2B in the other hand, she continued with the lies that had been given by Yorha. With the lies that she herself have gone believed for her own sake.

"Ah, but I can't say anything about that now, can I? 2B? I don't want nobody to die on my floor" He winked at her, and 2B's world froze for a second, just like 9S's.

 _He knows_. He knows everything. He knows the lies, he knows the truth, and he knows she'd have to kill 9S if he indeed had mention it…

 _Why did he know?_

…

Now she had to kill him...because if any Android got close to the truth about Yorha, she would have to kill him.

Even if he is the last huma… wait.

 _Human._

He isn't an android.

She's been ordered to kill androids that know the truth.

Not a human.

 _Command didn't expect a human to actually be alive._

Then what was she supposed to do? Call command? Hide the truth? Kill him and then kill 9S?

 _No. Not again. She doesn't want to feel that pain again. She wouldn't be able to deal with it._

Then what? What is she supposed to-

"Nines, get out" Dan didn't even ask him, but instead commanded him to get out of the cave, "Get out pretty far away, and take the POD with you" She wanted to complain, she wanted to tell him that there was no need, that he should stop, but Nines obliged, nodding calmly before taking his leave quickly, ignoring her complaints and orders yet again.

Soon, they were alone. 2B and Dan.

Human and Humanoid.

"We tried contacting those _humans_ at the moon, obviously" Dan said, breaking that uncomfortable silence they had gotten into, "Actually, 2B, my mom and dad didn't actually _die_ from some dumb cryogenic disease" She bit her lower lip, "They were killed by Yorha Warriors" Her eyes widened, he pretty much could see that, "They were erased for knowing the lie of there being _any_ _humans_ at the moon- complete nonsense" He chuckled as he explained "You've been lied to, 2B. Very much lied to for a long time now", He sighed, "Not only do you know that there's no humans at the moon, but they made you believe that they're actually restoring humanity" He mocked, "They're lying! Of course there isn't any humanity left in the moon! There's probably more here on _bloody_ earth than in the moon, but Yorha doesn't care about that. They're but giving you a purpose to live, and nothing more. They need you all to evolve, to become better, so you can try and find a way to restore what's LEFT of humans there in the moon, which is only traces of the human genome" He exclaimed tiredly as he walked around the living room, with 2B in the middle, "They want you to find a way to save _that_ , and for that, they've lied on everything else" He clenched his fist, "My parents learned the truth, and since it wasn't time for them to know that, they were eliminated, because risking the inspiration of thousands of Androids and Yorha Warriors was way more dangerous than having two already old and malnourished actual humans to reveal the truth about Yorha" She opened her mouth, but he interrupted, "No ' _buts'_ accepted" He slightly pushed her and made her sit on the sofa, "You won't kill me, because _2E_ isn't programmed to kill humans" He opened the locker he once closed before, and took hold of his sword, "But I will give you two choices" He said as he started swinging his sword, "You could try and change the world to be a better place, or you can let me kill you, before you are ordered to kill every single android after everybody learns the truth" He was right.

He could save her, erasing her from this world, stopping her from killing 9S, and every single soul that learns the truth about Yorha.

Or…

"How am I supposed to change the world?" She asked him with high hopes, for once her artificial heart racing for something else than sorrow and death.

"Oh, well" He snickered as he dropped his sword and took a long step that closed their distance, his body pressed against her own, letting her feel his warmness one more time, "You leave that to this beautiful, young, healthy human here, alright?

Her lips curled into a smile.

 _Alright_

 _ **That's it for this one. I think I've found a way to make this story work so, yeah.**_

 _ **Real confused about the story, but so far so good. Any questions, just ask. Any aclarations, just tell me ;) I'm all ears (eyes?) for you.**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews, and I hope I could get some more.**_

 _ **How'd you like Dan? He too care free? I could say I like him as he is, but perhaps something isn't right?**_

 _ **Also the reason why his parents learned- and he himself- is still hidden.**_

 _ **Y'all realise that in that future :)**_

 _ **Cheers!**_


	3. Caves, snuggles, and okay's

_**Here comes third chapter and I'm more than happy to say that my love for 2B has gotten stronger as of late.**_

 _ **Nothing new to say, we keep moving forward.**_

 _ **MrWolfDog: Thank you :)**_

 _ **Argorok: Thanks, will do!**_

 _ **wvdweegh: Of course it is still going! :D**_

 ** _gamergirl101: True! We wouldn't want 9S to die so early D:_**

* * *

"9S…"

"Yes?"

"Get down that tree"

"But she's going to-"

"2B will not kill you, so get down"

The Yorha Hacker sighed hard before jumping down the tall tree he had hidden himself into to run away from 2B in case the worst thing happened, and after hitting the floor, she met him with a smile.

"I've managed to control the beast" Dan said and earned a elbow on his rips as he chuckled.

"I can see that" He sarcastically said and he smiled at 2B in return, "So I guess you won't kill me this time, 2B?" She shook her head a few times.

"Good thing I've got used to your annoying self, or you'd be dead already" She joked with him and turned to see Dan, "So, uh, Dan, what're you planning to do now-" She got interrupted by a sudden call from the Bunker.

" _2B, 2B, do you copy?"_ It was operator 60 calling.

"2B here, what is it?" Her voice returned to her normal, neutral mood, although she still kept the smile on her.

" _There's a new mission for you and 9S to accomplish, turns out, there's a city next to the one you are right now that seems to be having some changes with the machines, and command thinks it is something similar to Pascal's village or…_ "

"Or like those medievals weird machines at the castle" She finished for her and Op. 60 only hummed in response.

"W _e need you to gain as much data as possible from them, and attempt to create an alliance with them just the way we are with Pascal's_ " 2B nodded, " _Sadly, we can't let you use the air units, we don't want any machine intercepting you, since we don't know what is out there"_ 2B nodded again.

"Will that be all?" She questioned and waited impatiently as she quickly checked on the boys.

"Ah, no! Actually, I found a really nice blue ribbon that would totally fit your hair really, rea-"

"That'd be all, then" 2B hung out with embarrassment and turned to the two guys who were waiting for her on the floor, one mimicking the other's natural, lazy pose, while said other just stared at her mindlessly, "Well" She felt the urge to sigh, but stopped herself from doing so, "You heard her" Both Nines and Dan nodded at her with a dumb grin.

 _Proposal: Inform the peaceful machine village about the new information that Unit 2B has gotten._

"Agreed, they would really like some machinery allies instead of all androids" Nines spoke his mind as he made his way next to 2B, where he belonged.

"I'll go with you two, I'm always too bored here anyway, and since I've got the sword with me, I say why not" Dan said as he stood up too, and stretched.

 _Proposal: Leave human behind, his natural needs would be but a distraction and will also slow the mission down about 59% the original speed._

2B shook her head, thing to which Nines snickered.

"Denied, we can make use of another sword anytime, more when heading to Unknown territory" 2B instantly said and her cheeks flustered when Dan winked at her in a grateful manner, "T-There's no time limit, nor is there any rush for this mission, so waiting will not be a problem for...whatever needs he has"

 _Unit 2B's argument accepted. Proceeding to mark the fastest way towards Pascal's village._

"Thank you" 2B acknowledge and checked in her visor for her little map, "It's the first time you've called it Pascal's village instead of Machines pacifist village, though" She smiled as she readied herself and motioned her companions to follow her.m

 _Affirmative, it's also the first time you've thanked POD._

She blushed as she heard both guys laugh behind her.

That dumb POD.

 _Unit 2B's artificial heart rate raising, are you feeling alright?_

Stupid, dumb POD.

* * *

"I've read humans have to eat three times a day? How many times you've eaten since you woke up, Dan?" They were walking through the machines carnival, since it was the safest way to get to Pascal's although a little longer, when 9S asked that to his human friend.

"Well, that was _before_ the apocalypse, y'know? I can't really get myself 3 meals a day, jeez" He shook his backpack comically, "I'd say I have supplements for a few nights inside of this" His backpack was big by all means, but he was only taking some food and first aid materials with him, and his sword was attached to his back, not floating around him like 2B's or Nines swords.

"Well, how many meals do you have a day?" 9S asked again.

"Sometimes 2 or sometimes just 1 suffices, really" he said as he followed 2B into a dark alley.

"I see, so you have evolved into a human fitter for survivalism" 9S commented as he mentally saved all the new data.

"Less talking, more walking, 9S" Nines flinched and pursued his lips secretly as he nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am" he mocked her with what he knew she hated.

"Don't call me that" She growled and quickly climbed up a ladder.

9S followed suit and with the same speed, but Dan took a bit more longer than them.

"Damn, I wish I could defy gravity like you guys" Nines chuckled and reached out a hand for his new partner, and Dan accepted it as he reached the end of the ladder, "y'know with those double jumps and the such" Nines nodded as he walked behind him, while Dan followed 2B, "Hey, Nines, do me a favour and carry this for a second" He took off his backpack and handed it to the Yorha Warrior, "Thank you" He stepped away from him and stretched his arms, moving his upper body in different directions until it make a crack sound.

"What was that?" 2B questioned at the sound of cracks continuously being made every time Dan moved.

"Bones" He replied casually and shrugged, "Alright, you can give it back now, let's keep moving" Nines did as told and the three of them started moving forward, soon leaving the mechanical structures and entering into a hidden forest.

"Don't panic when you see a machine, they are all friendly here" 2B commented after she was able to see the entrance to Pascal's village.

Dan just hummed in response, happily.

"This place sure is elaborated" He said as they entered through the little bridge, "Machines did all this?" He wondered more to himself.

"That's what Pascal's told us, and since he doesn't lie often, we believe him" Nines informed him as they waved at the Weapon and Item dealer, both of them happy to see their heroes visit the village, "Let's keep going, we better introduce you to Pascal" Dan nodded and kept following.

They soon reached the third floor and walked straight to Pascal and _her_ little machines.

"Ah, 2B and 9S, It's good to see you" Pascal waved at them and then turned to see Dan, "Oh, and who might you be?" She wondered with kindness.

"This is Dan, fellow companion of us" 2B introduced him without adding the human part.

 _It wasn't necessary for them to know that._

"Ah, greetings, Mr. Dan. I am Pascal, the chief of this humble village" Pascal introduced herself calmly and politely.

"Yo" He responded casually, "So we came to inform you of something important, Pascal" He added, and let 9S tell them the rest of the story.

A few minutes later of Nines going to every single detail of the information they've got, Pascal gratefully thanked them and asked them to connect them through communicators if they managed to ally to them. Thing that 2B was already planning from the beginning.

"And, please, take this as a sign of gratefulness from my part" She handed the three of them a little, metallic ball, "We've been working in a new, peaceful weapon to neutralize those machines who try attacking us, and we managed to create this. We call it, " _PeaceMaker",_ they're easy to make once you've scanned them, and they work as EMP's that deactivate any electronic function they could've, sending them asleep quickly. Just press the little orange button, and throw them; after a few seconds it should explode, but please use them carefully, they could affect Androids and their POD's as well" 2B nodded.

"We'll keep that in mind" She said and smiled, "Thank you, Pascal. This could help us very much against strong machines" She turned around, "Can you open the doors to the Forest Castle? We'll make a little short cut through it, so we can get there faster"

"Of course, 2B, we will open the door for you guys" Pascal responded eagerly, "Please, be careful in your trip!" She said as she watched them go, "And be careful, little, young human boy" She murmured at the end, as she turned to the little ones and told them another good story.

* * *

"I never get tired of this view" 9S said as he walked around the great forest, full of wild live, and some other Machines who were ready to revenge their King's dead.

"9S, concentrate" 2B ordered as she walked forward to one of the edges of the forest, one next to the Machine Farmer who took care of illl animals, to find a little passage, probably a cave, or another hidden sewer, though the last one seemed less probable.

"Well, you gotta admit it's a nice view" Dan defended his companion with eager mockiness coming out of his voice.

"Yes, it is very beautiful, but we have a mission to accomplish" She complained as she jumped some huge roots.

Dan just had to climb them up, or straight cut them with his sword.

"Why do we keep doing Yorha mission, 2B?" 9S questioned her as they neared to where the little farmer machine met them last time.

"You don't want them sending other agents to hunt us, do go?" She responded with another question, and Nines decided to shut his mouth off for the rest of the search.

"POD, please run a scan through the whole zone and te-"

"No need" Dan interrupted 2B's command as he removed some leafs from the bottom of a huge tree, clearing out the view to what seemed to be a hole into it, "Guess this is what we were looking for, but it doesn't seem very... _natural_ , to me, guys" He commented as he recklessly jumped into it, "Yup! Somebody made this themselves!" He yelled from the inside, creating some echo as he walked.

"That could've been the dumbest way to die I've seen yet" 2B commented angrily at Dan's reckless behaviour before following him suit, with Nines behind him.

"Agreed" Nines said with a chuckle, and jumped down.

"This really isn't taken care of properly" Dan told them once they reached him, running his hand through the cave, "And we're running out of light, too" He said as he shuffled his bag and dug out a flashlight from it, turning it on instantly; blinding them both.

"Dan, please let me go first" 2B asked politely as they walked, her worry self getting the best from her.

"No worries, 2B, if anything happens, I'll protect you" He said seriously and kept walking in front of both.

Nines chuckled as his female companion growled.

"No, Dan, if anything should happen, _I am_ the one that should, and will, protect you" She tried again, this time with a more serious tone.

"What do you mean? Let me protect you, 2B" He whistled as he walked.

"I mean that you should let me get in front!" She exclaimed irritated.

"Uhhhh" He pretended to be thinking, "I'll let you go front when we reach half of the way, deal?" He proposed.

She just hummed and huffed when she nodded.

Nines started chuckling uncontrollably.

…

Wait.

"How am I supposed to know when we are half way through!?" She questioned him angrily.

He turned for a second, stuck out his tongue and then winked at her, making her blush before resuming his walk again.

She internally groaned and sighed.

 _She just got herself another annoying Nines._

* * *

"Don't walk towards the light, 2B!" Dan exclaimed dramatically as she got near to the end of the cave.

At one point of their trip she had managed to get in front of him with ease, and didn't let any of his complains get anything from her.

Now, if he could just stop mocking her with that metaphorical way of seeing dead, she'd even say he had been a good boy.

"Nice and steady, 2B" he said as he noticed her heavy breathing, already getting tired of all the walk in heels, "You must've been overdoing yourself, 2B, for an android to be tired like this" He said as he walked out of the cave, finding himself yet again in another forest. This one, a pine forest, with little signals of the weather getting worse second by second.

"We should probably seek for shelter" 9S proposed with worry, his eyes already looking for a place to stay.

"Why not the same cave? We could use some kind of laser to make a little room in it" Dan said as he ran a hand softly through 2B's back, "Let's get 2B to rest, I bet it's been days since the last time she's done that" 2B only nodded shamefully, thinking that it was now her fault the mission got postponed.

"2B, I know what you're thinking" 9S said as he walked inside the cave, "It isn't your fault you're tired…" He reconsider it, "I mean, it _is_ , but we don't mind, really" He comically said with a smile and she smiled too.

"Just a few hours should be enough" She commented as she returned to the darkness of the place.

"POD" Dan commanded.

 _Yes, Dan?_

"You don't happen to know a way to make a room here _fast,_ do you?" He asked 2B's POD as if it was his own POD, and said machine went quiet for a second.

 _Reducing laser power 87% from its original strength, please, step aside._

Dan watched with a smirk as the POD burned dirt particules down to nothing with a powerful, yet continuous laser, and in a matter of second, the room was done.

 _The size should be enough for Unit 2B, Unit 9S, and Dan to use comfortably._

"Thanks" He said, and placing a hand on 2B's shoulder, he guided her into the room.

"I'm gonna go look for something to keep this place warm for you, Dan" Nines said as he stepped outside, "Please take care of 2B" Nines pleaded.

Dan just nodded at him and he smiled, before making his way through the forest in the look of dry sticks and logs to use for fire.

"Welp, 2B" She hummed with her eyes closed at Dan saying her name "It's just you… And also, I- alone, together in this dark-"

"Get away from me"

"Okay"

* * *

 _ **Took me a day or two, but third chapter? DONE.**_

 _ **I like the fact that with this new city, I can make more and more enemies other than the usual ones, and also add more Androids and characters from the game.**_

 _ **Cheers**_


	4. Magical Tents, Cocoa, and fluff

_**Here we go again, chapter 4 on the way :) everything is going pretty damn good, and with you guys encouraging me, I feel the need to write exceptionally strong even when finals are so close.**_

 _ **wvdweegh: No problemo amigo! Everything's cool.**_

 _ **The Outsider: Thanks, friend. I am really trying hard :) it's hard to paste 2B's way of being into letters.**_

 _ **Engineer2172: Yes! Poor Dan, but he had it coming his way, with all the mocking he did.**_

* * *

"So she's always like this?" Dan whispered near the campfire 9S made for him, with 2B's soft snores echoinginside the cave..

"What do you mean?" 9S asked while reading one of his newly found files, with his body slightly pressed against a cold wall behind him, using it as support.

Dan just shifted embarrassed, with his cheeks slightly red as he slowly caressed 2B's smooth and slightly short hair.

She's been on his lap ever since she fell asleep.

"You know, so touchy…" He poked one of her puffy cheeks and she made a cute grunt, "Why isn't she this cute when awake?" He wondered.

"Well, I've come to realise that it is all part of her charms" 9S opined as he carefully examined Dan, recording his own system, from breathing to speaking, to the sound of his heart beating.

Everything naturally perfect in every aspect, like any other human.

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea to try and clone you, somehow, some way?" 9S inquired without taking his eyes off Dan.

"I think that trying to play God is a very bad idea" He replied with honesty, "Not that I believe in him or anything, but going against the natural laws? Also, I don't want a world full of Dan's, y'know? That'd be pretty annoying" 9S chuckled with him, and sighed.

"But don't you want to see humanity rising again?" Dan just shook his head at 9S question.

"Humanity was doomed anyway, Nines" He said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "The whole planet was rotten because of the-Us, because of us" He chuckled dryly, "We had so many luxuries and useless wishes, everything was going down to ashes pretty quickly. There were no forest like the ones we've seen before, there were no animals as big as the ones there are now, everything because we consumed half of the oxygen, and we destroyed half of the habitats that existed" He exhaled as 2B snuggled on his lap, "I don't know if it's worth to save such thing, I'd prefer waiting for something else, perhaps another human, perhaps some ADN recogniser" He snickered, "Who knows? We were millions before, perhaps someone else survived" He smiled at Nines, "And if not, well then you two really should enjoy me, because humans, we don't last that much" He winked at him, and felt 2B removing herself from his lap.

"Good evening, 2B" Nines, who noticed first, greeted her with ease, whilst she just stared at them both, every second that passed her face got redder and redder.

"I...apologise for my behaviour" She said completely defeated and ashamed, bowing slightly towards Dan, who just seemed fascinated by the situation.

"Don't apologise, there's nothing to be worried about" He winked at her, "Did you rest well enough?" He questioned with a smirk.

She just nodded.

"Should I suggest that we scout the place before the sun hides?" Nines proposed as he lifted himself from the floor with a swift move, 2B doing the same before reaching a hand to aid Dan, to which he just grinned and accept it happily.

 _His hand was very warm_.

"Let's get going, data says the city is miles away from here so better cover some terrain while we have sunlight with us" 2B returned to her usual self and started walking, leading the way, with Dan in the middle and 9S following suit behind them both.

* * *

2B was irritated.

No, it wasn't because Dan started singing 20 minutes ago and hasn't stop once.

He was actually a decent singer.

And no, it was because of 9S generical questions he made every two minutes about something she _absolutely didn't have a clue._

But it was because they've long since passed the marked point in her map that indicated that there was a city there, and still, the only thing she's seen so far, was trees, trees and- _Oh._

 _More trees._

"9S" She mentioned his companion's name, and he hummed.

"I know, I've noticed too, this is too weird" Dan made a confused noise as he munched what he had called a _handmade energy bar_ , "We've already gone through where the city was supposed to be, Dan" Nines explained, and Dan nodded, understanding.

"Phershaps" He said as he munched, "Uhm…" He swallowed hard and exhaled happily, "Perhaps it's an underground village" He said as he went for another bite.

"That's what I was thinking" 9S said as he comically watched 2B's eyebrow twitching everytime Dan munched, "Either underground or…" He gawked when he lifted his eyes up to the sky.

Dan dropped his bar once he did the same thing as 9S.

"Damn" Dan muttered quietly, "That's something I did not expect from machines" He chuckled nervously.

There was a flying city right above them, and they hadn't noticed until that point.

Magically, or rather, magnetically, the thing was floating above them with ease, even when it was almost as big as the ruin city. There was water falling down from the edges of the city, and there was little islands floating around it.

Beautifully exceptional, like a little handmade heaven.

"So how do we get there?" Dan wondered as he sat down next to a tree.

"I'm guessing flying units aren't an option" 2B assumed naturally, remembering the words of their op. 60.

"Well, if we're thinking this through, there should be a magnetic force _somewhere_ , in order for machines to get up and down, you know? To get materials, and the such" Dan and 2B nodded.

"So we have to find it, and then it will take us up immediately?"

"No, no it won't, 2B" He said as he chuckled at 2B's physical knowledge, "We are not _metal_ enough be able to float, it wouldn't take us anywhere. We will only feel a little lightheaded, if not even that, _BUT_ , if we find some metallic platform, thick enough for us to float and not fly away, we'd be able to get there easily" 2B and Dan seemed to be getting a grasp of what the idea was, and after a while, 2B sighed.

"Well, we better start looking now…" She said as she started walking towards nowhere in specific.

"Better look for somewhere to stay, though" Dan mentioned as he followed, "Almost time for Mr. Sun to go away" Nines chucked.

"Sure thing, lemme know when you see something else than trees and grass" Dan laughed and nodded.

They kept walking another 30 minutes.

* * *

"I think this should be a good place to spend the night" Dan commented as he walked around what seemed to be an open space in the middle of the forest, with nothing more than short, perfectly levelled grass and flowers. He shoved a hand inside his bag and took out a metallic cube out from it, "I only leave this for emergencies, but…" He threw it towards the centre of the little comfort zone, "I'm too tired for this not to be an emergency"

Nines and 2B took a small jump back when the cube itself expanded, turning into a small tent.

"It's a project of mine, y'know, for those times when you're away from home and all" He explained the little magic he just made, "It should be big enough for us to fit there, although we'll be a bit squished, so hope y'all don't mind" He smiled as both Yorha Warriors made their way towards the tent, examining it, probably 2B out of curiousness and 9S out of desire for knowledge, but he didn't mind.

It was really not big _at all_ , and it was _triangular,_ like the old ones that existed before, but it seemed to be more than enough for the two warriors.

"I'll go gather some more dry logs, you two stay here" 9S proposed with a smirk, "2B, behave" She pouted and frowned angrily at him.

"What the hell does that means, 9S?" She questioned him furious, but he just laughed it off and went away from her sights.

She let out a huge sigh and sat uncomfortably on the floor, next to Dan, who had a mug in his hand with something warm in it.

"Hey, we're alone aga-"

"Don't even" He chuckled at her quick response and nodded.

"Alright, alright" He said, lifting his free hand in the air in mocking surrender, before taking another sip from his mug.

"What's that you got there?" She voiced her thoughts as her nose picked up the delicious smell that emanated from the mug.

"Oh- this?" She nodded, "It's something I'm working on, in a new artificial habitat I built back there at home" He handed it to 2B, "It's hot cocoa" He smiled as she took the mug and bring it to her lips.

She took a small sip, and her eyes went wide. She quickly took another one, this one a bit longer and had to stop herself from finishing the whole thing.

"This is...really good" She finally concluded as she examined the brown liquid, "How did you manage to make it hot?" She questioned him as she handed the mug back.

Her pulse started racing at the bright grin he gave to her before taking out a large container with what seemed to be a great amount of the same liquid the mug had inside of it.

"Thermal container- keeps things real warm inside of it" He winked before hiding it again inside his bag.

"So you've got more of this stuff?" She asked again, curiously eyeing his bag.

"Yup, tons! It's not precisely hard to plant nor harvest, so I've got myself a pretty nice amount of it" He could feel her internal smile growing wider.

"Perhaps I'll ask for some more later on, if you wouldn't mind" He shook his head happily.

"Anything for you, 2B!" She blushed at his sudden confession and after a while she sighed and nodded, accepting it.

"T-Then, perhaps another...sip?" She asked shyly and he laughed, handing her the mug again.

"Sure thing, don't hold back" She smiled again.

She took another sip and almost went straight to mechanical heaven.

 _Cocoa sure was a great thing humans had._

….

"So where does all that liquid you drink goes to?"

Her cheeks burned.

"Shut up."

"Okay"

* * *

 **Here's fourth, perhaps a little shorter, but I'm having a difficult time with the exams and all that! No worries tho :D**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Soft

_**We're back at it again with some more Nier! This time I tried making a longer chapter , but really, I'm first a gamer, then a writer.**_

 _ **Anyway thank you for the reviews!**_

* * *

"I say 140" Dan and 9S were walking right behind 2B, following her suit while talking about something she very much didn't quite get.

"Nah, I'd say 150, I mean, look at her" Dan replied to 9S comment on... _her?_

"No, no, that'd be too short, now that I think about it" 9S corrected both of them, "I say 160" Dan chuckled.

"You know what, I think you're right, she's probably 160" Her little bubble of patience broke.

"What are you two talking about?" She questioned them without even turning to see them.

"Oh, well" 9S awkwardly scratched the back of his head while Dan laughed.

"We were talking about your height, 2B" Dan confidently said as he patted Nines back, "You know, without your heels and all that" She frowned.

"Do you not appreciate my heels?" She grunted at Dan, a part of her she didn't know was inside her started feeling numb.

"I never said that" He smirked and winked at her, "It makes you look very much hot, if anything" She blushed.

"H-Hot?" She wondered.

" _Hot: Human slang having the means of something that looks sensually appealing"_ She blushed harder, and turned to see him with a frown.

"What? It's the complete, utter truth" She pursued her lips and huffed her way out of his gaze, turning back her eyes to fix on the way again

She could feel they were close to the gravitational zone.

 _She could also feel her artificial heart beating as fast as an air unit._

" _Unit 2B should stop 'fuming' at Dan"_ POD told her for the third time that hour they've spent walking.

"Yeah, you should stop hatin'~" Dan sang his agreement with POD, each second taking a faster pace and getting closer to 2B.

"And you should stop talking" She replied coldly, her feet feeling light, probably because of her anger.

Or perhaps something entirely different.

* * *

"We've been walking for so long, I can't feel my legs anymore!" Dan complained dramatically as he jumped once, but then taking some seconds before falling down to the floor again, "Woah, woah, something's up around here" He said as his backpack started lifting him up second by second, "Oi! 2B, help me here!" He said as his feet started rising from the floor.

2B instantly reached for his hand and managed to keep him with them, using her own weight plus Dan's.

"How many things do you have inside that bag for it to fly away _with you_ holding it?" She anxiously asked him as he removed himself from said item, instantly falling on to the floor comically.

"It's probably the tent we saw before, that thing was filled with metal, although it was just a cube" Nines replied with his as he amusedly watched Dan's bag floating.

"Yeah, well, that plus the mug and the container, you could say I'm a full metal alchemist" He chuckled as he cleaned himself off the dirt.

"A what?" 2B questioned him.

"Nothing" He smirked and winked at her.

She just nodded it off.

"So what do we do with your bag, now?" Nines interrupted their talk with amusement inside his voice and asked.

Dan snapped his fingers.

"Oh, you don't happen to have some rope with you, do you?"

2B could see where that was going.

* * *

"So this is now a balloon?" 9S exclaimed happily as they resumed their current walk, happily realising they were close to the main gravity field, as he could feel it literally inside his body.

The bag was floating above both 2B and Dan, and it was attached to a rope that both him and 2B held together, for it not to fly away.

"Yup, multi-task balloon V.2, if you may" Dan replied jokingly and even 2B smiled.

The guy was always full of cheerful expressions.

"I think this should be enough for us to fly if we use a metal base, 2B" Nines finally commented as his own belly felt a little weird, and 2B nodded.

"Hopefully, yes" She replied, "We could use Dan's tent...with his permission, that is, to float until we reach the city, since its almost all metal" Dan nodded.

"Sure thing we can, just, help me pull this towards me" He asked 2B and chuckled as she pulled it all immediately with just one swing, using her inhuman strength.

Dan dug his hand inside his bag, but hesitated before removing it without the object.

"Perhaps you'd like to hold me before I take this out of the bag, y'know, in case I start flying away" 2B nodded, handed the rope to Nines, and walked close to him.

"Should I just…" She took hold of his shirt, but at the feeling of it being too loose to begin with, she placed her arm around him, "L-Like this?" She asked with her cheeks reddish, and Dan just nodded.

"Yup, that's good enough" He dugged again, and this time recklessly he pulled out the cube, with it immediately lifting him, almost tearing his arm apart.

And 2B's too, for that matter.

"Okay, this might be a bit harder than expected" He nonchalantly kept talking as if nothing really dangerous was happening, and smiled at the sight of 2B holding him hard with her arms around his torso, keeping him close to her, "I can't really hold it the moment I activate it so, I'll have to put it down the floor, and then open it with it on _us_ , is that okay?" They both nodded, 9S holding an already dropped rope and 2B holding his own self for dear life.

He tried pulling down with one arm, but the item didn't budge.

He tried with two hands.

Nothing.

"Nines, help a brother out" The Yorha Warrior chuckled and nodded before dropping the rope, walking around and finally placing his hands on the device.

They struggled a bit, but after a second, the managed to place it on the floor, using both of their weight to keep it there.

"I'm gonna activate it now, and it's gonna appear around us, so we'll be instantly lifted away from the floor" He said as he patted 2B's head, "Plan is, the moment we see the city, we jump down, and we let this thing reach whatever it will reach, and let it get lost forever"

"But...your project"

"It's just a damn project, I can make another one, don't worry about it" He winked at her as she struggled to keep him on the earth, "Well, ready or not!" The thing made a beep sound and started shining bright, almost blinding them all.

They had to close their eyes, and when they opened them again, they were already inside the tent, with it taking them slowly towards the city.

 _Really slowly._

"Why are we literally slugs?" Dan wondered as he felt 2B's arms losing and then separating completely from him.

"It's because of our weight, plus the width of the whole thing, we're gonna get pretty slower the closer we get to the city" 9S explained as he took a seat on the cold floor and sighed happily, "POD, please stay alert on our proximity to the sky city, we don't want any problems" He ordered and closed his eyes, "This is gonna take sometime now, so better get comfy" Dan chuckled next to 2B, who was still a little shocked about the action before.

"That's fine, taking a nap does sounds relaxing as of this late, if I'm being honest with you" Dan sat with crossed legs in front of an already sleepy 9S, and next to 2B, "You should relax for a bit, too, 2B" He gingerly patted the place next to him, inciting her to sit down, and she obliged, letting out an exhausted sigh when she did, "It's been a long day, aight?" He smiled at the way she tiredly nodded.

He was surprised when she slowly removed her blindfold, just like 9S did hours ago.

He became hypnotized when she stared at him with her beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"We left you bag down there" She mentioned him with calm smile, and he nodded, "Unfortunate, I wanted some more of that hot stuff…" His eyes widened and he nodded again.

"N-No worries, there's a lot more in my backpack" He absently tried to comfort her without thinking.

She cutely cocked her head to the side and giggled.

"Are you okay? I just told you we forgot your bag down there" His eyes went wide again and he laughed.

"Oh, yeah" He scratched the back of his head, "You did" He nervously kept laughing.

"Perhaps you're a bit tired, just like 9S" He nodded just to cover his embarrassment, "Should I recommend you to sleep?" Her voice suddenly was kinder than before, as if all the seriousness dissipated the moment she relaxed.

"I'm not sleepy" He replied childishly, and she pursued her lips.

"I believe a little rest shouldn't hurt anybody" He chuckled.

"I don't have a pillow here" He jokingly said as a way to stay awake and away from her rage, "I don't really appreciate hard places when I sleep" He said the moment she frowned.

"That can be fixed very soon" This time, she was the one who smirked, and he was the one confused.

"What're you-" He got caught off by her actions.

 _Soft._

 _Oh so soft, like clouds._

"Your legs are pretty damn soft for an Android"

"Shut up"

"Okay"

* * *

 _ **So! That was more like little one shots of what happened when they were looking for the gravity field.**_

 _ **Kinda short, but it's just that Finals are eating me alive D:**_

 _ **Cheers!**_


	6. Almost there

**Hey guys I'm sorry I took too long for this update, really. I apologize. I've had stuff happening in my life, but now I'm back and ready for more huff puff with Dan, 9S and our excruciatingly beautiful 2B.**

 **So let's begin.**

2B, after 2 hours of being in the same position, doing the same movements, and listening to the same sounds, started wondering:

How did she go from a merciless killing machine to an Android who felt incredibly relaxed by running her fingers through the hair of a new special someone she had met less than a week ago, while slightly feeling his soft breath on her tights, and slowly fading away from the comforting noise of his soft snores?

 _She really couldn't find an answer to that._

And trust her, she'd been thinking about that for _hours_.

It had been weird, at the beginning. Dan had commented something about her legs being soft, then in a matter of seconds he was already asleep. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to join him on that.

She really didn't know why, but she had long since suspected it had something to do with her artificial heart beating at a thousand miles per second.

Even POD had quietly suggested, _yet again_ , to try calming down and asked if Unit 2B was feeling alright.

Of course, she ordered it to go into a long Rest Mode.

9S's POD didn't even dare say a word towards her.

And afterwards they had just laid there, the two boys snoring softly while she used this opportunity to think. Calmly. In deep silence.

Until the human's stomach started making weird noises.

She remember what he told her hours ago, _My belly goes wild if it's not attended properly_ , and it had sounded so cheeky and stupid at that moment, but now she realized, they _did_ leave his supplies down there, and there was no going back until they found what they were looking.

She chuckled when her processes started thinking of a way to elude the mission, postpone and then go back for Dan's supplies.

She'd go _that_ far for him.

For a human.

She got kicked out of her mind when he shuffled his head, and snuggled closer to her belly. She felt his chest getting bigger, taking a deep breath and then exhaling happily.

She wondered if he worried about himself as much as he did.

Looking at the smile forming on his face as he slept, she highly doubted that last statement.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"You've asked that a hundred times already"

"I just wanted to know if we were there yet…"

"Dan…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

"Okay"

9S cracked at the exchange between his former superior and his newly found friend, Dan. He snickered at the way she had been looking so calm and relaxed when he was asleep, but now that he was awake and _very_ much bored, 2B looked as she was about to kill someone.

A human, to be precise.

"I read humans needed eight complete hours of rest, _at least_ , to be fully recovered" He commented in order to save his friend from his dreadful faith, and he turned around with a confused look in his eyes.

"Who keeps lying to you, Nines?" He joked as he laughed, "I mean, I guess some lucky people did manage to sleep a whole lot, but that's not many of the normal cases. My old man told me that many people used to skip nights in order to earn some more money, and others just didn't like sleeping at all! Call it insomnia, or whatever, I call it _being completely nuts"_ he gestured circles around his head with his index finger and Nines chuckled.

"And you? Do you like sleeping? How long do you usually sleep?" He questioned his curiosity and waited patiently for an answer.

"Depends whether I'm tired or just willing to sleep for the night" He answered as he nodded constantly.

"Didn't you mention you required pillows as well?" 2B decided apporting into the conversation, and Dan yelped in surprise.

He was about to get exposed.

"Yeah! That too" He turned and grinned at her, teeth showing, and she just showed a small smile in return.

Dan coughed.

"And your thighs do a great job at that"

9S could feel the smack Dan earned from 2B.

* * *

"I think I can see it now!" Dan yelled, disturbing the comfortable silence that had built up between the three of them, and 2B groaned.

"It's just a dumb cloud, Dan. It's been a cloud for the last seven times!" She exhaled in frustration as Dan walked around and stood right in front of her, "What?" She asked with a frown.

She could feel his eyes scanning her own, and her heart skipped a beat.

 _Again._

"Nothing" He replied nonchalantly and spinned around, ending up next to her place, and sitting next to her with a grin.

"Are you finally going to calm down?" She questioned as he slowly shuffled closer to her.

She didn't mind, really. Not anymore.

"It's just that, well, I'm kinda hungry" Oh.

 _Oh._

She had forgotten about that single fact. He could get hungry, and it had been nearly six hours since the last time he allowed himself to eat something.

She could feel her worry increasing exponentially.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't notice...I forgot about it, and I'm sorry we left your supplies down there" She apologised without looking at him, "D-Don't worry, the moment we reach that city, we will look for something so you can eat and feel fi-" She stopped at the sound of something very familiar.

 _And very annoying_.

"Munching?" She asked, and quickly turned her head to see Dan…

…

He was enjoying another of his proudly handmade energy bars, with both of his cheeks stuffed adorably as he munched the rest of the bar away.

"An energy bar!?" He slightly jumped at her tone and turned to look at her with wide open eyes, before nodding.

She would've hit him for making her worry for _nothing_ , if he hadn't looked like a goddamned, stupidly adorable squirrel.

Gosh how much she hated squirrels.

"Yeah, I always keep some in my pockets" He explained after swallowing hard, "You think I'm dumb or something?" He asked as if the obvious answer would be no.

But, oh how much she wanted to say yes.

"Just...inform me, next time" She huffed and moved slightly away from him, "So I don't have to worry for nothing at all" She quickly closed her mouth and regretted what she just said immediately.

"Oh? So you worry about me?" She blused and looked away.

She wanted to silence him. To tell him to shut up again, but she couldn't bring herself to do that.

He would just agree again.

"Of course I do" She replied instead, opting to be honest for once, and Nines's jaw slightly dropped.

Dan just smiled at her, not once looking away from her. Her, and her embarrassed self.

* * *

 _Alert, Unit 2B, 9S and Human Dan have already crossed the thirty minutes line, we're about to reach the Unknown city._

They had been eye resting, all the three of them, and whilst 9S and 2B herself only nodded at the POD's alert, Dan had other plans.

They obviously involved dangerous, reckless, stupid actions from said human, and even more stupid consequences.

"What are you doing?" 2B asked him with a stern tone as he walked close to the closed entrance of their flying tent, and he turned to grin at her.

Oh he knew her weak points already.

"I need to pee" He replied awkwardly, and she coughed.

"Oh" She, again, had forgot about such mundane things humans needed to do, "Then go ahead" he nodded and crouched to open the tent's entrance.

Wait.

"Stop!" He yelped in surprise and stopped before even lifting the zip, "What do you think you're doing? You're gonna kill us all!" She heard 9S snickering, but decided to ignore him.

Dan just looked at her confused.

"Uh...No, I'm not?"

"Yes, you are!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!" He decided playing along, as if she was just messing with him.

"Yes, Dan!"

He squinted his eyes at her, turned around, and took hold of the zip before turning his head and looking at her mischievously.

"If you open that entrance, the only one that is going to fall straight to his dead is you, Dan, so stop in this exact moment or I will-" He lifted it up anyway.

This was it. There went her chance to save humanity, her chance to redeem herself, and her chance to finally be free from every single lies she's been told.

There went her hopes and her dreams, and she instantly reached for his arm, to try and hold him.

She closed her eyes, and waited as she held him tight.

"See? We're not dying" Dan laughed at 2B's surprised face, with her mouth gaping wide open and her eyes just the same. Her grip softened and slowly she loosened it up just for him to be able to scape.

She tried voicing her confusion, but words didn't come out of her mouth.

"I know, I know, I understand the concept, I understand what you're thinking, but really, you should really pay more attention to class" She blushed at the way he patted her head tenderly before chuckling, "We're essentially _not_ flying, we're just being lifted up by a magnetic field that pulls everything up _constantly_ and _uniformly,_ and using our weight as an anchor, it makes it so our tent doesn't move out of place. All in all, it's as if we were camping on solid floor" He winked at her and she felt mentally assaulted, out of place, and embarrassed at 9S snickers.

She looked at the floor and scolded herself for not researching as much as she was told to, all those years ago.

"It's fine, nothing to be ashamed of" He shrugged it off and patted her shoulder, "It's advanced physics and magnetism knowledge, not something you would be taught off as a battle unit" He leaned closer to her, "Or an extermination unit, at that" He blowed off a tray of air on her ear and parted away, turning around so she could face his face, "Now turn around unless you want to see a welly-welly" She didn't need the POD to tell her what he meant by that, and awkwardly walked away from the scene.

She reached a new place, next to 9S, whom just looked at her questionably.

She went silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"Hey, Nines?" He hummed in response.

She just called him Nines.

"Would you teach me advanced physics?" Nines coughed in surprise and chuckled for a bit.

"I could get you a chip so you could learn it instantly" He almost passed away at the cute way she had pouted.

"Is that the way Dan learned?" She questioned him, as if he knew every single thing about humans.

"I wouldn't know" He replied with his hands on the air, "You'd have to ask Dan himself, for that" He grinned.

Secretly, he just wanted 2B to keep opening up to someone.

Her gaze stopped once again on the lazy form that was whistling as he looked at the vast sky.

She blinked twice when said form jumped in surprise, and almost stood up, getting herself ready for anything.

"I think I have some pee on my eye!"

Nines laughed hard, and she couldn't help herself from snickering.

"Hey! Not funny!"

 _Yes, yes funny._

 **Hey! Back! I hope you liked this chapter (if anyone is still reading this thing, that is) and I hope I haven't lost my humour this couple of months I've left the fanfic.**

 **This was yet another snuffly lovey dovey chapter to fill in what's next, and also a warm up for my cold, stiffy hands.**

 **Thanks to all your reviews, I hope I can get some more to keep me going!**

 **I'll see ya!**

 **Cheers 3**


End file.
